


set that crown on the ground

by aiichirorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pls dont let him feel sadness ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichirorin/pseuds/aiichirorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijou lost [shrug emoji]</p>
            </blockquote>





	set that crown on the ground

“You can cry now” Iwaizumi sat on the edge of his bed, looking up at Oikawa expectantly, “the team's gone, you can cry”. The sun was setting on the most important day of their high school careers, Iwaizumi mused as he wriggled out of his tracksuit bottoms, yet it looked just like every other day that the sun fell below his window and out of sight.

“I don't want to” Oikawa sat next to him, sighing deeply, “I don't have any tears”.

Iwaizumi stopped trying to manoeuvre into his pyjama bottoms whilst sitting, and considered whether Oikawa was being sarcastic. It didn't seem like it, but then again, even he couldn't always tell what was going on with him.

“I'm not sad” Iwaizumi stated simply, going back to getting changed as he saw Oikawa's top lip wavering. He was going to cry, he just didn't want to admit it, “but I am disappointed, and angry”.

He laid down on his bed, watching Oikawa change into the bed clothes he'd been carrying around in his gym bag all day.

“Angry?” Oikawa finally asked when he laid down next to Iwaizumi, face to face on their sides.

“We deserved to win, but we didn't, and I don't understand how” he spoke softly, reaching to rearrange Oikawa's fringe as it flopped across his forehead. Such an impractical hair cut, honestly, “I don't like not understanding”, he dropped his hand between them on the duvet and scanned Oikawa's eyes for a response to his unspoken question.

“I don't want to cry” Oikawa turned on his back to face the ceiling, glancing at Iwaizumi to make sure he was listening. He was.

“Why not?” Iwaizumi asked quietly.

“I'm relieved” Oikawa breathed, linking his hands together on his stomach and huffing slightly, “I thought I would be sad, but I'm not, I'm-” he paused for a moment too long, and Iwaizumi shuffled closer, tangling his hand in with Oikawa's, both their palms a little too sticky for comfort, “I'm so relieved, Hajime, I feel like- like, now I don't have to be a captain or a leader or a winner, I can just be me, and your partner, and a son, an uncle, I don't- I don't have to be anyone else now. Just me.”

He tugged on Iwaizumi's fingers and the latter took the hint, curling in to his side and wrapping his arm tightly around his waist.

“Ah maybe we should shower, you don't smell too fresh, Iwa-Chan” Oikawa sing-songed, somehow, and pushed his cold feet against Iwaizumi's bare ankles.

“I will still hit you” Iwaizumi murmured, his eyes already falling shut from fatigue.

“Ah please don't, I'm so tired” Oikawa punctuated his whining with a long yawn, warm breath tickling Iwaizumi's hair.

“Go to sleep then, Tooru” Iwaizumi muttered, barely audible, waves of sleep pushing against him.

Quiet fell over the room then, the only sounds the heavy breathing of two deep sleepers, and rhythmic clack of plates being placed in the sink. The last rays of sun dipped below the window sill, the colours drained from the room, and just as Oikawa let his eyes fall shut, he saw his phone light up on the bed side table. Careful not to disturb a soundly sleeping Iwaizumi, he reached across and read the text:

 

From: Tobio-Chan </3

I will beat Ushiwaka

 

Oikawa set his phone down and stared up at the ceiling, the plastic stars he had placed there years ago emitted a dull yellow glow. He didn't realise he was crying until the stars blurred into each other, and the pretend moon began to wane.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote this and posted it lmao im so sad  
> but im also not sad but im so so fucking sad  
> RIP Oikawa Tooru my love 
> 
> (pls point out any mistakes! constructive criticism + squeeing always welcome )


End file.
